


Свидание

by Crazycoyote (consultingfairy)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingfairy/pseuds/Crazycoyote
Summary: После того, как Ирэн удается "поужинать" с Шерлоком, она решает продолжить эксперименты над детективами и затащить его на свидание. Это оказывается едва ли не сложнее...
Relationships: Irene Adler/Sherlock Holmes
Kudos: 2





	Свидание

**Author's Note:**

> Выложено 7 января 2013.
> 
> И еще одна [заявка](http://www.diary.ru/~sherlockfest/p174747976.htm) с Эндлесса, в которой можно деанонимизироваться.  
> E.92: "Шерлок/Ирэн. Пять проваленных попыток Ирэн организовать свидание с Шерлоком. И одна, когда ей удалось затащить Шерлока на свидание".
> 
> Это не фанфик, это эксперимент. Поскольку автор пребывает в глубоком убеждении, что участников пейринга проще представить спаривающимися стоя на голове, нежели ходящими на свидания друг с другом. Но автор - извращенец, он решил таки попробовать отправить их на свидание, обойдясь без тяжелого ООСа. Получилось ли - решайте сами. В процессе написания герои сжевали мозг автору, автор - героям, но все повеселились.

Ирэн переворачивается на бок, подперев голову рукой, и смотрит на лежащего рядом на кровати Шерлока. Шерлок смотрит в потолок.

\- Полагаю, ответ на мой вопрос, был ли у тебя кто-то, следует зачесть, как утвердительный.

Шерлок поворачивает голову и недоуменно хмурится.

\- Можешь считать это комплиментом.

\- Можешь считать, что я польщен.

Внезапно Ирэн в голову приходит очередная идея.

\- О, слушай… А свидание у тебя когда-нибудь было?

\- Свидание?

\- Ну, да. – Ехидная усмешка. – Знаешь, свидание… Когда два человека где-нибудь проводят время вместе…

\- Мы иногда так делаем. Это считается?

Она со смехом откидывается на подушку.

\- Дай подумать… - Загибает палец на руке. – Сегодня я завалилась к тебе без предупреждения, полчаса пыталась найти на кухне что-нибудь съедобное, потом ты рассказывал мне про тройное убийство, потом у нас был секс… Нет, на свидание это не очень похоже. – Второй палец. – Что там было перед этим? Полтора месяца назад, да? \- Тридцать семь дней.

\- Спасибо. Так вот, я написала тебе, что не против с тобой увидеться, ты мне написал «Я в морге». Нет, пожалуй, тоже нет. Хотя в морге было интересно. – Третий палец. – Еще раньше. Ты неожиданно подсел ко мне за столик в кафе и через двадцать минут внимательного просмотра происходящего за окном убежал ловить какого-то очередного преступника, за которым следил в тот раз. И это тоже не годится…

\- Тебя что-то не устраивает?

\- Меня абсолютно все устраивает. Иначе меня бы здесь не было. Мне просто стало интересно, ходил ли ты когда-нибудь на свидание… с кем-нибудь.

\- И зачем мне, по-твоему, это делать?

\- Хороший вопрос. Ну, например… из любопытства. 

\- Хм… Нет. Не интересно.

На этом тему можно считать исчерпанной. По мнению Шерлока. Но мисс Адлер идея неожиданно кажется слишком забавной, чтобы так просто от нее отказываться. Через некоторое время в телефоне мистера Холмса начинают появляться сообщения – не слишком часто, чтобы это начало всерьез раздражать, но достаточно часто, чтобы поддерживать нужный, по мнению Ирэн, градус этого странного развлечения.

«Как насчет свидания?»

«Если бы ты – чисто теоретически – решил пригласить меня на свидание, то куда? Мне интересно».

«У меня идея: можешь потренироваться в свиданиях на Джоне. Если понравится, попробуешь повторить со мной».

«Сегодня вечером меня пригласили на какую-то отвратительную арт-выставку. Мне кажется, ты бы смог придумать что-нибудь получше».

«Я в Париже. Говорят, отличное место для свиданий».

И, наконец, «Спасибо за прекрасный секс. Как насчет свидания?»

Все сообщения, как и следовало ожидать, были оставлены без ответа.

\- Куда-то собираешься? – спрашивает Шерлок, не отрывая взгляд от ноутбука.

Джон бросает взгляд в зеркало над камином:

\- Да, у меня свидание.

На некоторое время в комнате воцаряется молчание.

\- Джон, зачем ты это делаешь?

\- Что?!

\- Ходишь на свидания. Зачем?

Вопрос, видимо, следует трактовать в широком смысле: «Джон, зачем люди ходят на свидания?» Интересно, с чего он вообще им задался?

\- Эээ… Ну… Например, чтобы побольше узнать о другом человеке…

Шерлок смотрит на Джона в упор, явно не улавливая логики в сказанном. Мда, пожалуй, следует признать, что в конкретном случае Шерлока свидание для «узнать побольше» - непомерное излишество. И вообще практически все, что угодно, излишество… Если вдуматься.

\- …или просто хорошо провести время.

\- О. А для того, чтобы хорошо провести время, обязательно надо устраивать что-то… специальное? 

\- Гм. Нет. Пожалуй, нет. Не обязательно. – Джон улыбается. – Почему ты вообще решил об этом спросить? Ты что, собрался на свидание?

Шерлок утыкается в ноутбук:

\- С чего бы это вдруг?

\- Да, действительно… Знаешь, вообще-то еще люди ходят на свидания, потому что это интересно. 

\- Да? – В голосе Шерлока явно сквозит сарказм. – И чем же?

\- Всегда можно придумать. Куда сходить вместе, что показать. Что-нибудь, что нравится тебе и может понравиться… другому человеку. – Джон замечает, что Шерлок его уже почти не слушает. А он уже почти опаздывает. – Ладно, мне надо идти. – Реплика остается без ответа.

Новое входящее сообщение: «Гуляю по городу. Ужасно скучно. Наверняка, ты знаешь кучу интересных мест в Лондоне. Как насчет свидания?»

Шерлок откладывает телефон в сторону и возвращается к ноутбуку. Все это не имеет ровным счетом никакого смысла. Ни эти смс, ни то, что сказал Джон. И он вообще-то занят… Да ничем он не занят, по второму разу перечитывает очередную присланную Лестрейдом ерунду, безуспешно пытаясь найти в ней что-то любопытное. «Интересно», ну надо же… Шерлок хмыкает. В конце концов, можно будет хотя бы прекратить эту затянувшуюся дурацкую шутку с смсками.

«У Британского музея через полчаса. ШХ».

\- Тебе не кажется, что для похода в музей как-то поздновато?

\- Мы в него и не идем.

\- О, а куда мы идем?

\- Туда. – Шерлок делает неопределенный жест рукой куда-то влево, тут же разворачивается и начинает идти. Ей остается только сделать то же самое. Довольно быстро они сворачивают с людных улиц в какие-то переулки, потом во дворы.

\- Не хочешь рассказать, что мы вообще тут делаем?

\- Ты просила показать тебе что-нибудь интересное. Я... решил показать тебе… кое-что. – Шерлок вдруг останавливается у довольно неприметной и обшарпанной двери, тянет ее на себя. Дверь сначала возмущенно трещит, отказываясь поддаваться, потом скрипит и открывается. Шерлок включает фонарик. – Нам сюда.

Внутри темно, пусто и пыльно. Характерный сухой и немного душный запах заброшенного дома. Но нет ни мусора, ни исписанных стен, ни других обычных следов пребывания человека в подобных зданиях. Похоже, сюда никто не ходит. Ирэн замечает, что Шерлок очень тщательно и плотно прикрывает за собой несговорчивую дверь. Secret place? Отчего-то это кажется волнующим. Настолько, что у нее по спине пробегают мурашки. Она представляет, что им по десять лет и они влезли в дурацкое детское приключение в доме с привидениями.

\- Так что, ты наконец-то решил заманить меня в заброшенный дом, убить и съесть?

Ирэн слышит за спиной его смешок.

\- Нам наверх.

В скачущем свете фонарика они поднимаются по рассохшейся лестнице. Лестница издает причудливые звуки практически при каждом шаге. Старый дом, старая лестница… Вот уж действительно, только призраков не хватает.

На чердаке очень много паутины и какой-то хлам, сущность которого совершенно теряется под слоем грязи и пыли. Стекол в чердачных окнах давно уже нет, среди пыльных нагромождений завывает ветер.

\- Дом с привидениями.

\- Что?

\- Таким должен быть дом с привидениями.

\- Никогда об этом не думал. – Шерлок просовывает голову в одно из окошек, оглядывается и вылезает на крышу. Ирэн пожимает плечами и лезет вслед за ним.

Крыша похожа на маленький город: какие-то башенки, дымоходы, кованые заборчики, скаты под разными углами… Кажется, здесь можно гулять и даже заблудиться. Шерлок сидит, прислонившись спиной к одной из труб.

\- Ну вот. Отсюда хороший вид. – Вокруг них – ночной Лондон, где-то освещенный огнями, где-то утопающий в темноте. Ирэн садится рядом. – Раньше я сюда часто приходил. Здесь хорошо думается. И никогда никого нет. – Она молча убирает паутинку у него из волос. – Впрочем, кажется, я был прав, и тащить сюда тебя с самого начала было дурацкой и бессмы…

Она обрывает его на полуслове:

\- Здесь красиво. Ты кому-нибудь показывал это место раньше?

\- Нет.

\- Спасибо.

Они долго сидят молча и смотрят на ночной Лондон, кутаясь в пальто. Наконец, Шерлок спрашивает насмешливым оном:

\- Так что там еще положено делать на свиданиях? Джон пытался мне рассказать сегодня, но очень спешил и не успел выдать подробную инструкцию…

\- Ну… - Ирэн аккуратно разворачивает его лицо к себе и целует. На ветру губы замерзают почти сразу. Шерлок отстраняется с усмешкой:

\- О, кажется, я наконец-то начинаю понимать, в чем смысл свиданий: целоваться в непригодных для этого метеорологических условиях.

Она усмехается в ответ:

\- Мы можем поехать в морг. Там тоже довольно прохладно, но хотя бы нет ветра.


End file.
